You're Beautiful Lucy
by naraku dragneel
Summary: Her ex boyfriend had raped her, and then broke her heart. He was there in her time of need, when no one else was willing to help her without demanding something in return, Will one night of passion bring them closer, and will he find her rapist. Rated M for mention or rape and lemon in Chapter 2. Minor Gray and Loke bashing. Nalu two shot. No hate please. Not for kiddies.
1. Chapter 1

You're Beautiful Lucy

 _Warning: OOC Natsu and Lucy, Lemon, Minor Gray and Loke bashing. So if you are Lolu or Graylu fans don't read. Honestly I thought Gray was kind of a douche at the beginning of the anime, but he became one of my faves after Juvia came into the picture._

Chapter 1: Comforting a Princess

 _Pain, that was all Lucy felt when she received the break up text from her boyfriend Terrence, who had been cheating on her. She should have known how much of a douche he was. The only reason he asked her out was because she had an amazing body, after forcibly taking her virginity he just left her, and moved on to someone else. However, she was interrupted, by a knock at the front door._

Lucy looked up from her tear-filled episode to see the door open revealing a handsome pink haired male. As soon as her eyes met his she ran into his arms and cried into his chest shocking the man, before wrapping his arms around her pulling her closer to his body.

"Lucy, what's wrong?" Natsu asked, consoling the crying blonde angel. Who made her cry, who made the most precious and cutest girl in his entire life cry. Which bastard had the guts to make her cry?

"Lucy?" he asked in a very concerned tone. "Who made you cry?"

Lucy lifted her face to look at him. He was so gentle with her. It was almost as if she would shatter into pieces, if he was too rough with her. Natsu could feel tears sting his own eyes as his heart shattered into pieces. What had she done to deserve this? Natsu had to know, who was responsible for hurting her. Despite her tears, she noticed Natsu's attire was different. Instead of his regular outfit, he was wearing a black bomber jacket, a white t-shirt, dark blue jeans, black boots, his scarf, a black watch, and his hair was a mess. All in all, Lucy thought he looked sexy.

"Lucy." he said in a calm, yet stern voice. Lucy lifted her head to face him, as tears ran down her red cheeks. Natsu winced trying to prevent tears from escaping his eyes. Whoever did this was dead meat. Natsu was not going to leave them. How Fucking Dare They.

"Please, tell me, Lucy." Natsu pleaded, he really wanted to help her. He loved her so much, that it hurt. Lucy saw the concern in eyes, she knew he would be mad if she told him. She knew that Natsu would try to kill Terrence for hurting her feelings, but she also knew that he would never do anything that would hurt her, and that's why she was in love with him.

Gathering her courage, she swallowed her tears before saying something that had awoken the dragon inside of Natsu. "T..Terrence, raped me, and then broke up with me." she said before sobbing into Natsu's chest. Natsu just stood there in shock before clenching his fist in an effort to stop himself from ripping that bastard in half. Lucy felt his heat radiate from his body and she hugged him tighter.

"P...Please, Natsu don't, he's not worth it." she begged. Natsu felt his anger increase inside. Now he was going to fuck that pretty black haired boy's face up. That bastard raped her, left her like she was worthless, and she's telling him not worry about, like everything will be okay. It wasn't even her she was mad at, it was the fucker who hurt her. Oh Terrence had hell to pay, wherever he was, he was going to kill him.

Natsu felt his tears fall from his eyes. Hurt and anger, those were the emotions that he felt when he saw her. She didn't deserve that, she deserved so much better.

"Lucy." he said lifting the girls face to look into her brown orbs. Before she could say anything, Natsu molded his lips over hers with a passion so hot and so comforting that Lucy felt her pain wash away. Their mouths moved in sync as their tounges battled for dominance, before Natsu slowly pulled away. Lucy could feel a blush on her cheeks, Had Natsu really kissed her? She was about to say something when she heard her cell phone ring. Looking at the table where she kept it, she saw that Terrence was trying to call her, however, before she could pick the phone, Natsu had already answered it.

"What The Fuck do you want?" the dashing dragon slayer growled. "Who is this?" the voice on the other line asked, wondering why Lucy wasn't answering. "Look I don't know who the fuck you think you are, but if you ever call this number again, then I will find you and I'll introduce your face to my fist." Natsu slithered with venom in his voice, before hanging up.

The anger that was within him had all of a sudden subsided as he saw Lucy's face. Her tears had ceased as she ran into his arms thanking him.

"Thank you Natsu." she said. She was the most breathtakingly beautiful girl Natsu ever laid eyes on. How was it possible for someone to be so gorgeous? Lucy was like a blonde angel bestowed upon him by Mavis. He was tired of waiting, he wanted her. He wanted to touch her, tell her he loved her, and protect her.

"Lucy?" he asked in a very husky voice. Lucy looked at him, his voice a mixture of hot, seductive mixed with gentle and caring. Lucy wanted to touch him, she knew from the day they met that they were meant to be together, she loved him so much. The only reason she went out with Terrence was so she could take her mind off Natsu, honestly how could anyone blame her, in her opinion, Natsu was the most gorgeous looking man in all of Fiore, he was better looking than any man she had ever met. Hell, even Gray, Sting, Loke, Hibiki, and Rouge were nothing compared to Natsu. It wasn't just his looks that Lucy fell for, but his charisma, Good Hearted, gentle Nature, and his dorkiness.

"Yeah?" she whispered shyly. The way that Natsu spoke to her made her want to rip his clothes off and kiss him all over.

"I Love You." he said. Lucy stood there surprised at what he said. Did she hear that correctly? He loves her, as in love- love, not friendship love. He was kidding right, why would he love her, he never showed any romantic interest in her, like Gray or Loke.

"I Love you, Lucy. I want to be the one to wake up next to you every morning and see your beautiful face, I love you so much, that I would die for you." he said, his voice cracking.

"Nats..." she started to say before being cut off by the dragon slayer. Lucy couldn't believe her eyes, Natsu was crying, she had never ever seen Natsu cry, it was as if she was seeing his soft side, not his dorky side. Lucy had to admit Natsu was cute when he blushed or when he slept, and she was certain he thought the same about her.

"I love you so much, when I saw the future you die, I felt like I had been stabbed through the heart, and now, knowing that some fucker who doesn't even deserve you has taken advantage of you, forced you to do something that you didn't even want, hurts me, it hurts me alot." he said pulling her in for a hug.

Lucy finally realized that his love for her was genuine, so without any hesitation, she molded her lips onto Natsu's before pulling away. She truly loved him as much as he loved her. She told Gray and Loke about what happened because she knew how Natsu would react, but they only wanted to help her, just so they could sleep with her. _Not trying to bash Gray or Loke, but Gray did ask Lucy for her panties in the first episode, seriously who asks that?_

"Lucy?" Natsu asked, as the girl pulled away from his lips.

"I love you too, Natsu." she said happily. Lucy had also found out, thanks to Levy, that Natsu's mating season had already started and she was surprised that his Dragon hadn't emerged yet. She wanted to ask him to mark her, but she wasn't sure if he was ready to.

"Natsu?" she asked, blushing furiously. _I seriously can't take how cute and perfect Lucy is, thank you Mashima-sensei for creaing this beautiful angel, lucy Heartfilia._

 _HAHA cliffhanger, don't worry lemon next chapter, sorry, but I have no idea what or how to start my lemon for this. and also next chapter Natsu will beat the shit out of Terrence so stay tuned for that. Love you guys, Arigato, Ja-Ne._


	2. Chapter 2

You're Beautiful Lucy

WARNING: Dom/seductive Natsu

Chapter 2: Passionate Revenge

"Natsu." Lucy asked looking at him with lust-filled eyes, the passion inside of her was ready to burst. She loved Natsu so much, ever since she joined Fairy Tail, Natsu was the only one she loved. Sure other guys like Gray, Loke, Hibiki, and Laxus had crushes on her, but she thought of them as friends only.

Natsu looked at the blonde beauty before him and smiled gently, he loved her as much as she loved Igneel, she was so beautiful, she was a cute angel. How was it possible for her to be this beautiful. What was she going to ask him? This was the most confused he ever felt, like he wanted to make love to her, but also wanted to give her time to recover.

"Yeah?" he asked, he was so in love with her, and he would do anything for her. He would find Terrence and kill him, how dare he hurt her, force her to pleasure him against her will.

"N...Natsu, I Love you, and I want to be with you forever please mark me as your mate." she said as tears formed in her chocolate orbs. Natsu stared at her, his heart racing, was she asking him to mark her.

Natsu smiled gently at the girl before lifting her face gently, before molding his lips onto hers with such passion, before staring into her lust filled eyes.

"Of course I will and I will never let any other bastard touch you again, you'll be mine forever." he said in a very husky voice.

Lucy moaned at the way he was talking to her, had Natsu always been this attractive. Sure she thought he was handsome, but she never thought he was sexy until now. Lucy wanted to rip his clothes off and kiss him everywhere. When Natsu groped her during the Grand Magic Games, she was of course emberrased, but part of her wanted him to keep touching her. Lucy grew impatient, so much to the dragon slayer's surprise she grabbed his hands and put them onto her breasts, causing the pink haired machismo to blush furiously. Was this really Lucy in front of him.

"L...Lucy, what are you doing?" he asked, his tone a mixture of surprised and excited. The blonde vixen looking at him with lust filled eyes while at the same time biting her bottom lip. The way she looked at him made him want to ravage her then and there. Sure she was in pain, but she also wanted to be Natsu's. She decided to play with him so she ran her hand up his chest, before removing his scarf, and attaching her mouth to his neck. Natsu moaned at the contact, before pulling away.

"Lucy?" he asked his voice containing a hint of lust, but mostly shocked. "Are you sure you want this, I mean you were just raped, don't you need some time?" he asked concerned. Lucy smiled as tears ran down her face. She loved how much he cared for her, she was such a lucky girl to have a hero like Natsu, she didn't need a knight, because she had her dragon. "Natsu, please I want you, I know I was raped, but I also know that if you mark me as your's I'll forget all about it... unless I'm too tainted for you." she said as tears stung the corners of her eyes.

Natsu didn't hesitate to kiss her again in order to reassure her that he wanted her. Never had he thought that she was tainted, her innocence was forcibly taken from her, and he would find the bastard that hurt her.

"Lucy." he said in a voice that made all of her fears vanish in the blink of an eye. "Hey look at me." he said lifting her beautiful face up to meet his gaze. Why was she so cute and precious, he never felt this way around any of the other girl, especially Lisanna, but he wasn't opposed to it. They both knew how they felt about each other, they were madly in love with each other, and would always protect each other.

"I have never thought of you as tainted, you didn't give it up willingly, right now in this moment, think of me as your first, because I know I can treat you better than he can, and any other girl like you deserves a gentleman." _Guess the song reference._ "So, don't think for a second that I wouldn't want you, because I'll kill Terrence."

Lucy couldn't wait any longer, and decided to crash her lips onto Natsu's, while he reciprocated, and picked her up, prompting her to wrap her legs around his waist. Slowly, but very mischeviously, he snaked his hand up her thigh underneath her blue skirt, and grabbed her ass, making Lucy moan into his mouth.

Not wanting to be the only one getting teased she quickly ground her hips against Natsu's, earning a groan from the dragon slayer, before pulling away for air. Natsu smirked at the blonde mischeviously before attaching his mouth onto her neck, and attacking her sweet spot with kisses.

"N...Natsu, not so r...rough, mmmmaaaah." she moaned as she closed one eye, God she looked so sexy, and he sure as hell wasn't going to let Gray, Loke, Hibiki, that weird Dan Straight or anyone else have her.

Natsu pulled away from her neck, but not before sinking his fangs in and leaving his mark, a red and orange dragon inside of a key. What Natsu didn't notice was that Lucy had already removed his jacket and shirt, before Natsu removed her own shirt, leaving her in her bra and skirt. "You are so naughty Lucy, I think you deserve punishment." he said huskily, making her blush even more than she already did, but before she could say anything the dragon slayer had removed her bra and fondle her breast with his warm hands, before attaching his mouth to her perky bud.

"Nyaahhhh." Lucy moaned, as his kisses on her chest became hotter and rougher, she never thought that Natsu was capable of doing wonders to her body, then again, she never thought he would do this to her at all. However, Lucy wasn't complaining, she was glad to be Natsu's, because she knew that she could always trust him.

Without any warning Natsu released her breast wih a wet pop, before pushing her onto the bed. Lucy looked up at the boy with lust-filled eyes. "You're so sexy you know that Lucy." he whispered seductively against her lips. "You're so sexy I want to kiss you everywhere."

Lucy replied with a moan, god she wanted him to do that, to feel his kisses all over her body, she was ready for him to be inside of her and she couldn't wait any longer. Lucy grabbed Natsu's face and crashed her lips on his, before Natsu pulled away and pushed her on her back before removing her skirt and panties revealing her dripping folds. Lucy felt her blush increase as she tried to close her legs, hiding herself from Natsu.

"N...natsu, this is embarrasing." she said, covering her chest. Natsu just chuckled at the cute blonde, she was so innocent, he would spend his entire life thanking Mavis for bestowing this angel upon him. "What's wrong, Luce, I thought you wanted this?" he asked. Lucy just blushed she wanted it, but the memories had also returned to her.

"Don't worry there's nothing to worry abou..." he started to say, but stopped as he noticed her tears. "Lucy, what's wrong?" he asked, as she stared at him with tear-filled eyes before crashing her face in his chest and crying. Natsu just stood there in shock, before pulling her in and gently caressing her back.

"Lucy, what's wrong?" he asked as his eyes became filled with worry. Had he done something wrong? Why was she scared?

"I...I'm sorry Natsu, I remembered w..what T...Terrence did, and I'm scared that he'll come for me." she sobbed into his chest. Now Natsu was infuriated with Terrence. HOW FUCKING DARE HE HURT LUCY. "I promise I will find him, and I will make sure he regrets ever touching you." he said.

Lucy hugged Natsu as tight as she could, while Natsu hugged her equally as tight while also, being careful. Unfortunately their beautiful moment was cut short as a growl erupted from the dragon slayer. He could smell Terrence all over her entrence, her sacred area, not only that, but she smelled too good for words, and it drove him wild.

Lucy looked at him in confusion. "N..Natsu, what's wrong?" she asked, as a mischevious grin formed on his face. "You smell so goddamn good Lucy." he growled before pouncing on her, but he controlled himself before things got out of hand.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to, it's just that I... mmph." he said before Lucy crashed her lips onto his, as she straddled his waist. Now Natsu was excited, not only was he seeing a side of lucy he had never seen before, but he was also able to be the passionate man no one had ever seen. Without any warning, Natsu pushed the blonde vixen onto her back before kissing her body, starting from her neck all the way down her taut stomach, and then stopping at her dripping flower.

"Holy shit Lucy, you're so wet, I wonder if it tastes as good as it smells." he said with a raspy, husky voice, before attaching his mouth to her dripping folds, an act that caused her to moan with bliss and pleasure.

"Mmmn, Natsu." she mewled, as his kisses to her nether regions became hotter and more passionate. "Oh my god, yes, right there." God she sounded so naughty right now, if only she could hear herself, then she would be redder than the great Tatiana's hair due to the embarrasment. "Natsu, please, more I'm almost there, yes I'm gonna cum." Natsu kept sucking and kissing her clit, before Lucy released her orgasm into his mouth. "Oh Fuck, Natsu that was amazing." she said breathlessly.

Natsu snickered before removing his shirt, now Lucy was the one to get excited.

"Like watcha see, Luce?" he asked as he looked into her now lust-filled orbs.

"I don't know, let's see what happens." she said as she bit her lip.

 _MUHAHAHAHAHA, sorry for the cliffhanger, I decided to make this a three-shot, so this lemon will be complete in the next chapter. Also sorry for the long wait I hope you guys can forgive me._


End file.
